Cómo el agua con azúcar
by Tennie.Buendia
Summary: Si Tenten tuviera que definir a Neji diría que es como el agua con azúcar que te dan cuando estas triste y de cierta forma te calma... Neji no soporta ver a su mejor amiga llorar e intenta compensarlo de alguna manera...Con el azúcar justo y necesario.Ma


Heey espero les guste mucho :3

Desclaimer: La serie de anime/manga Naruto no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes; Sólo los tomo prestados un ratito para escribir historias súper lol y olvide lo que iba a decir… En fin obviamente no son míos, sino que de Masashi Kishimoto :3 y los uso sin ningún fin de lucro.

Si Tenten tuviera que definir a Neji diría que es como el agua con azúcar que te dan cuando estás triste o el chocolate caliente que te tomas en un día helado…Porque era la misma sensación que le causaba abrazar a Neji, una especie de confort que sólo él podía brindarle; aunque no decía nada, solamente la abrazaba y de alguna manera lograba calmarla.

Neji aunque aparentaba ser frío y desinteresado por los demás, no había nada que odiara más que ver a su mejor amiga llorar; su única compañera en la vida, la única con que se divertía entrenando, la única que le dedicaba una sonrisa cada día… Esa sonrisa que era para él como el chocolate caliente en un día helado.

Odiaba verla llorar, sabía muy bien reconocer la mirada de su amiga, por lo tanto sabía muy bien cuando darle un abrazo; Cada vez que veía a la castaña así sentía unas ganas cegadoras de matar al idiota que le hubiese hecho daño a su amiga, pero que luego ella misma sin querer se las quitaba, abrazándolo.

Este era un día de esos en los que sentía una impotencia gigante y Tenten lloraba en sus brazos como único consuelo.

En cuanto la vio llegar apretó con fuerza los puños y extendió los brazos para que su amiga llegue simplemente a acomodarse en su pecho y empapar su ropa. Ella lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si él fuera el motivo de su llanto y quisiera asfixiarlo, mientras él se limitó a abrazarla con ternura.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Se atrevió a preguntar inseguro mientras acariciaba la espalda de la ojichocolate con delicadeza.

-No… No importa- Masculló entre sollozos, el Hyuuga no insistió pues sabía que Tenten no diría nada.

Lo que quedó del día se quedaron así, Neji se apoyó en un árbol para no perder el equilibrio y se resignó a su destino de ser el pañuelo de lágrimas de su amiga.

-Se me acabaron las lágrimas- Habló la castaña, cuando el sol ya se había escondido, secándose la cara con torpeza. El ojiperla sólo rió levemente ante la expresión usada por su amiga y pensó que eso no podía pasar.

-Neji- Pronunció con una tierna sonrisa, el aludido la miro con curiosidad.- Eres como el agua con azúcar- soltó con una sonrisa que le provocó tanta ternura a Neji que creyó que explotaría o algo así, pero el comentario de la chica no dejo que la sonrisa de la misma lo sedujera, frunció el ceño con extrañeza y alzó una ceja con la lejana intención de burlarse de ella.

-¿Cómo el agua con azúcar?- Preguntó incrédulo.- Que concepto más extraño- Pensó. Lamentablemente el cerebro de Neji no comprendía esas cosas.

-Claro- afirmó ella sin dudarlo. El ojiperla volvió a arrugar el ceño en busca de una justificación de la castaña.-Me explico- Agregó sin quitar su sonrisa que si no fuera porque tenía los ojos y labrios hinchados nadie sabría que había estado llorando, Tenten tenía una capacidad de ocultar la tristeza única que nadie notaba, excepto Neji por supuesto.

-Eres como el agua con azúcar que te dan cuando estas triste que de alguna forma te calma…

Hyuuga analizó las palabras de su amiga con detención, sin quitar su mirada de ella y luego le sonrió entretenido- ¿Cómo el agua con azúcar, eh?

La chica de los ojos chocolate asintió con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Con cuánta azúcar?- Interrogó él desafiante.

Tenten se detuvo a pensarlo un momento y con toda seguridad dijo – La justa y necesaria.-

Neji le dedicó una sonrisa de lado- Tente…- susurró inseguro, pero no pasó desapercibido por su amiga, que enseguida le miró con ojos atentos.-Creo que me gustas- Confesó sin más.

-¿Crees?

-Me gustas.

Su amiga abrió más aún los ojos y no le quitó la mirada por nada del mundo- No me lo esperaba- Hizo una pequeña pausa, esta vez mirando el suelo- Creo que tú también me gustas- Soltó alzando su mirada.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Tenten se posicionó frente a Neji para luego abrazarlo pero no sintió mucho, era lo mismo que otras veces- claro le daba un comodidad única pero no sentía nada más especial, ningún calorcito, nada.- Entonces quizá si lo besaba… Tomó el rostro de Neji con ambas manos y se acercó a él lentamente con los ojos cerrados y le besó lentamente, fue un beso aunque tierno muy breve; Pero no sintió nada, más bien se sintió extraña…

Cuando se separó de él y pudieron intercambiar miradas, ambos estallaron en risas imparables que no pudieron evitar.

-¡Na! Definitivamente no- Exclamaron a la vez antes de volver a reír un buen rato.

Uff holi! Tanto tiempo :3 Eh estado algo ocupada así que no eh podido escribir mucho, pero ya que en mi colegio los profesores son un montón de flojos me eh dado el tiempo de estar escribiendo en clases, y bueno subo este pequeño no sé que es en realidad jajaja no es un drabble pero es cortito, de hecho son 773 palabras :3 Sé que es en realidad casi nada pero no tengo tiempo y lo otro que me he dedicado a escribir en clases en realidad quiero terminarlo para subirlo (llevo más de un año diciendo lo mismo creo xD)

Bueno, aquí vemos a Neji y a Tenten no como estamos acostumbradas y nos gusta, sino como amigos muy buenos amigos *O* me gustó mucho, con ese final LOL jajaja

¿De dónde nace esta idea de no hacerlos pareja? Está dedicado a un viejo amigo, feliz cumpleaños C: Te quiero :3 sé que entras a ver las cosas pervertidas que escribo xD! Es algo más o menos de la vida real :3 pero con un orden totalmente diferente xDD

Saludos :3! Si te gustó deberías dejar un review ne? Es lo único que tengo para vivir u_u por cada review que escribes es un minuto más para mi vida C: necesito vivir! Ok no D: pero posiblemente si me dejas un review alguien muy sexy estará esperándote en tu habitación esta noche 1313… Ok, mejor la paro con mi publicidad engañosa totalmente estúpida.

Bye ~


End file.
